My Lifesaver
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: She has always helped him even though it wasn't intentional. Roxas X Namine


Title: The Livesaver

Rated: T

Roxas X Namine (god I love this couple xD)

Anyways hope you enjoy the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon, and Roxas was playing board games with his friends which sounds fun but really wasn't for him. Considering the fact that they all knew how bad at board games he was. Everyone was sitting in the living room watching the intense game of battle ship between Roxas and Sora. You probably already know who is winning this game by now.

"C 8." Sora called with much confidence.

"What?" Roxas hollered "You sunk my battle ship."

Sora grinned punching his fists up in the air "Oh yeah, another win for me!"

"And another lose for Roxas." A redheaded boy teased.

"Shut up Axel." Roxas grumbled sinking sluggishly into his seat "I hate board games I never win."

Sora cocked an eyebrow at the spiky haired blond "Oh, come on Roxas weren't you the one who won playing candy land last week?"

Axel shook his head "Nope that was Kairi."

"But then who won Monopoly?" Sora quizzed.

"That was Riku." Axel answered.

"Well then confound it what game did Roxas win?" Sora asked.

Axel shrugged his shoulders "To be honest Sora I really don't think Roxas has won a game."

Sora blinked his eyes rapidly "Really? Huh, I guess that's true WOW I never really thought about it until now."

Axle chuckled and abruptly Roxas stood up, and started to walk out of the living room Sora called out behind him. Making Roxas stop for a moment his hair shadowing the anger that glinted in his eyes.

"Don't worry Roxas you'll win at a children's board game!" Sora laughed causing Axel to laugh as well "…Someday…."

Roxas turned around glaring at the two sneering boys "You two are the worst friends ever!"

"Well if you didn't make it so easy for us all to make fun of you maybe we'd have more respect for you." A silver haired boy stated from the other side of the sofa.

"Yeah, Riku has a point there." Axel agreed with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, well you three can just go straight to hell." Roxas hissed not finding this to be funny.

Two girls behind Riku laughed one was auburn while the other one was a white-blond who happened to be his girlfriend. Roxas frowned feeling ashamed that he was getting all worked up about a silly kid's game. Sora and Axel continued to laugh falling on their backs clutching their stomachs.

"I think- I think I'm going to have a heart attack!" Sora laughed rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Aha, that makes two of us!" Axel snickered along.

_Fucking bastards_ Roxas thought to himself flopping back into his chair with a depressed look on his face. Suddenly though, the giggling stopped, and everyone was looking at the two girls.

"You guys Namine brought a game over that she wants us to try." Kairi the auburn haired girl stated getting everyone's full attention.

Namine blushed feeling embarrassed that everyone was staring at her she held up the red box in front of her face. The box said in graphic font _"Apples to Apples_" causing everyone to outburst in interest. Roxas already had a strong hated of the game just by looking at it.

"Oh, cool I've played that game before." Sora sang sitting up a bit "It's really fun."

"And funny if you think of it the right way." Axel added with a wink.

"Okay let's play it then." Riku suggested.

Everyone began to sit in a circle on the floor Namine sat down the box sitting down on the floor as well. Riku opened pulling out the instructions, and read them carefully to the crowd who didn't know how to play. Once, the silver haired boy finished reading the instructions he looked around at the small group of people. He spotted that the spiky haired blond with cobalt eyes wasn't sitting on the floor with the rest of the group.

"Roxas are you going to play?" Riku asked shuffling the deck of red cards.

"No." Roxas replied absently.

"Suit yourself." Riku responded passing out the cards.

Axel sniggered over to Sora "He probably doesn't want to play, because he knows he'll lose."

Namine frowned at the two boys finding that they're jokes were just plain mean now. She turned to look at Roxas who sat on the sofa with his eyes narrowed at the two cackling boys. The blond haired girl tapped Roxas lightly on the arm automatically getting his attention.

"What?" He asked hoarsely, but then cleared his throat repeating himself in a kinder tone "What is it Namine?"

"Are you sure you don't want to play?" She questioned gently.

"Very sure." He answered her, his tone a little ridged.

"But I was so excited I really wanted you to play…" Namine mumbled in a sad way.

Roxas noticed the sadness in her voice finding his conscience scolding him for not thinking of his girlfriend's feelings. The spiky haired blond rubbed the back of his neck looking down at the cheerless faced girl. Everyone on the floor gave him a dirty look for making the flaxen haired girl look so gloomy.

"Oh, come on just play the damn game." Riku grunted.

"Yeah, poor little Nami…" Sora bantered in.

"Have you no heart for your won girlfriend?" Axel indicated towards Namine.

"It's just a game." Kairi continued along with them.

He sighed to himself scooting off the sofa, and sat down next to Namine thinking this was the only way to make Namine happy.

"Fine I'll play." Roxas announced in irritation.

The boy found Namine's expression had changed when he said those words she beamed at him sweetly. This Made Roxas smile because he couldn't resist the urge to not smile back. Riku passed out several cards to Roxas who obliged in taking them he read all the words to himself on the cards. Sora decided that he'd start first, since he had already played this game before.

Sora snatched a green card and read it out loud "Okay the word is _strange_ abnormal, bizarre, different."

Everyone looked down at their cards quietly Roxas could hear a few giggles as they passed their cards to Sora. Roxas sighed out loud tossing his card over to Sora feeling unconfident. Sora mixed up the cards in his hands making sure he didn't know whose was whose.

"Okay the word was strange!" Sora repeated again "And I got bubbles, the opera, Jack Black, Opera Winfrey and what the heck…. my bedroom?"

"Ain't that the truth!" Kairi commented causing everyone to burst out laughing.

Sora chuckled "Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

Basically everyone in the room now started laughing about the card that was placed into Sora's deck for the word strange. Once everyone settled down Sora looked back down at his cards.

"It just can't be helped the winner is my bedroom!" Sora sang.

Roxas was surprised, because that card happened to be his "That's mine!"

His statement caused a disturbance in the room suddenly everyone became quiet. Sora stared at Roxas for the longest time surprised to know that his cousin had actually won a card. Suddenly Sora began to crack up causing everyone else in the room to laugh as well.

"Wow, Roxas you actually won a card!" Sora cheered as he threw the green card over to his cousin.

Roxas grinned happy that he got off to a good start on the game. The six teenagers continued to play the game, until they finally decided it was time to count their cards. It was almost nine o'clock and was satisfied that he won a whole mess of green cards. That he really didn't care if he lost, because he knew that he probably wasn't going to be at the total bottom.

"I have 7" Axel stated placing down his deck.

"10." Riku announced setting his cards down as well.

"I have 6." Namine said softly looking over at Roxas with curiosity.

Roxas groaned sounding all mad, but then suddenly set down his deck with pure enthusiasm "14!"

"Well I have 5." Kairi laughed turning over to look at Sora "How about you Sora?"

"Um…." The brunette hummed sheepishly ruffling his hair "3?"

Everyone laughed including Sora who looked a little embarrassed.

"Well I guess this means Roxas wins." Namine affirmed boldly.

"Who would have thought?" Riku chuckled.

"Aha, I guess there is a first time for everything." Axel cackled.

"Ha, ha you guys are so funny." Roxas laughed rolling his eyes.

"And poor Sora is last." Kairi commented teasingly.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed pretending to be offended.

Once more everyone began to laugh, until they all figured it was late and it was time for some of them to get heading home. Meaning, Axel and Riku of course, since Kairi and Namine were going to spend the night. Thankfully for Axel and Riku it stopped raining a while ago. Once the two said their goodbyes to the four other teens they went off to their own homes. This was leaving the two couples home alone for the evening, because their parents were all out for the weekend.

"Hey guys let's make this a movie night celebration, since this is the first time Roxas has ever win at a kid's game!" Sora suggested to the three people around him.

Roxas found movie night a good idea, but he kind of wanted to smack Sora for his last statement. The two girls' giggled finding that the idea would be fun both of them figuring the boys would try to be romantic.

"Sounds like fun!" Kairi beamed at Sora making him blush.

Sora grinned from ear to ear "Great, lets watch Jennifer's Body then I think there is girl on girl action in that movie."

The auburn glared at her boyfriend smacking him on the head for even suggesting the movie for that reason. Sora waved his arms frantically shouting "I'm just kidding" over and over. Kairi ignored him and chased the spiky haired brunette down the basement where they'd be watching the movies. Namine looked over at Roxas her cheeks were a bit rosy as she clasped her hands together.

"I don't want to watch a movie like that…" She murmured softly to the blond haired boy.

Roxas smiled at the girl's innocence and patted her on the head "Don't worry I'm sure Kairi is making very well sure that he doesn't."

Namine smiled at Roxas and then asked "Are you mad at me for making you play Apples to Apples?"

"Not at all." Roxas replied "Actually…"

Roxas pulled the blond haired beauty in a tender embrace making Namine's rosy cheeks to turn beat red. Then he gently but firmly Roxas cupped Namine by the chin making her look up at him. Roxas slowly leaned down by Namine's face touching his forehead with hers. She blushed at him feeling his breath tickle her lips came closer claiming her lips in a heart moving kiss.

Namine instantly began to kiss Roxas back wrapping her arms around his waist making the kiss deepen. He lapped the girl's lips with his tongue flirtiously making her whine. The boy lightly bit her under lip making her mewl as he pried her mouth open with his tongue to taste her sweet cave. She tasted just like vanilla making Roxas want to kiss her even more. He kissed her lips for the longest time, until they finally had to pull away to get some air.

As he caught his breath he saw that Namine's lips were now as red as her blush that was spread across her cute little face. He grinned deviously to himself loving the fact that he marked her lips as his. Roxas leaned in again pecking the blond girl's lips before he fully pulled away from her.

"Actually..." He continued from his last sentence before they started making out "I think I should thank you for getting me to play that game."

Namine smiled shyly at him realizing what he meant "It's no trouble."

Roxas took Namine's small hand twining his fingers with hers, and guided her down stairs to see what Sora and Kairi were doing. Once they got into the basement they found Sora trapped in a corner. While Kairi was right in front of him holding a giant lamp over her head ready to throw it at Sora. Namine smiled up at Roxas kind of sheepishly as she pulled her hand away from his making him feel a little sad.

"I better stop Kairi before we have to run Sora to the hospital." Namine giggled "Don't go anywhere."

Roxas chuckled at the girl ruffling her blond hair "Don't worry I won't."

In the end Roxas was happy to have a lifesaver like Namine by his side no matter what. However as for Sora in the end he learned to never, and I mean never to mention anything about girl on girl action to Kairi ever again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Fin)

Haha, I got the idea of this story from watching the Yu Gi Oh Abridged series. xD

Anyways Please Review!

OH and by the way to all you people who have reviewed my stories thank you that means a lot to me! :D

Well moving along from that thanks for reading!


End file.
